


Your Clothes

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [2]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You're too big for Izzy's clothes, but Izzy finds a way to cheer you up.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 2





	Your Clothes

Your friends always wear their boyfriends' clothes and you really want to wear Izzy's shirts too, but when you try on a few while he's at rehearsal, you realize they are all too small for you.

Izzy comes in and sees you staring into the mirror with a frustrated look on your face. He asks what's wrong and you're like, "You're too damn skinny! I'm too big for your clothes and I just want to wear one of your fucking shirts!"

"But that means I can wear your clothes!" He puts your denim jacket on, proudly presenting it to you. You kind of like the oversized look on him and find this gesture cute.

From then on, he wears it to photoshoots and concerts, which makes you quickly forget about not being able to fit into his shirts.


End file.
